


Character

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cold-Weather Reader, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, I LOVE HER SO MUCH, Oral Sex, Pre-Wrestlemania 33, Reader Calls Her Snowbird, Too Much Plot With Some Porn, WrestleMania, behold all my weaknesses, thirst party saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: I can only hope I've done this woman justice! I have many emotions about her and how she's portrayed in the company as a whole (of course I do, big sap that I am), so this is just something I whipped up to show her some appreciation.[x-posted to Tumblr]Enjoy!





	Character

This was a predicament she’d seen a thousand times before. Books, TV shows, movies. She figured maybe someday they would learn to _plan_ for when the weather was bad where they were performing.

 

Nia sighed, her suitcase rolling along behind her over the tamped-down snow. Cutting a path through the drifts ahead was her current driving partner, who had maneuvered the dangerous roads like a trained professional. All they had on was a sweatshirt and some jeans out in the harsh elements, they should be freezing! But they showed no signs of having issues as their heavy boots stomped through the snow with ease, crushing it out into a path that Nia could safely follow.

 

“Not much further.” They said finally, gesturing up at the hotel in front of them. They looked over their shoulder to give her a quick grin. “How you doing back there, Snowbird?”

 

“I’ll be better after a hot shower.” Nia grumbled. Her shoulder had a bone-deep ache in it from landing oddly during the night's match and she knew if she didn't relax it out it would be much, _much_ worse come the morning. The idea of her wearing tape like Cesaro sprang into her head and she snorted at herself.

 

“Truer words haven’t been spoken.” They agreed, yanking open the door to the hotel foyer and offering her a deep bow. “Ma'am.”

 

“You nerd.” She punched their shoulder gently on the way by, unable to help her smile. She hated to admit the effect they had on her, the way she always found herself a little quicker to laugh when they were around. It was frustrating because she _knew_ what she was supposed to be like and yet there they were, always making her break character with some goofy joke. They had taken to calling her ‘ _Snowbird_ ’ after learning she was a warm climate dweller (for the most part, of course), teasing her about all her 'retiree buddies'.

 

“ _They flee my northern climes from September on, to flaunt their incredible paleness on your sunny beaches_.” They had grinned. “ _You’re the real deal though, a_ _ **legitimate**_ _snowbird. Not some phony_.”

 

Nia’s smile quickly faded when she was informed at the counter that her reservation didn’t exist. “It must have gotten lost in the shuffle, we’ve had a lot of last-minute cancellations and bookings today due to the weather.” The young man behind the counter said after trying her confirmation number three times. “We currently don’t have another r-”

 

“I can’t go back out there, I’ll freeze!” The hot shower seemed to be slipping through her fingers but Nia tried to keep her voice down, knowing that the last thing she wanted right now was to be labeled as 'difficult' or 'hysterical'. Regardless of how _difficult_ she felt like being at the moment. “There’s nothing there? Nothing at all?” She asked.

 

“No ma’am, I’m very sorry but there isn’t.”

 

“Can I…can I sleep in your lobby? Push a few of the chairs together or something?” Hell, she’d slept in airport terminals before, this place was probably a thousand times safer than that. But the young man was already shaking his head, mumbling something about fire safety and building codes.

 

Her friend, camped out beside the elevator and scrolling through their phone, seemed to notice her distress. “Everything okay, Snowbird?” They called.

 

Nia huffed out a quick breath. “They don't have any of my reservation info.” She replied. “And there's nothing else available. I'll have to go back out and find another hotel.” She put her wallet away and zipped up her jacket again, cringing as she thought about being cold once more.

 

A hand abruptly landed on her arm. “No way, you’re rooming with me.” Her friend said firmly. “You put in all that work tonight, you deserve a rest. If you think I’m gonna’ let you go back out there, you’re crazier than I figured. C’mon.”

 

“But-”

 

“What, you _wanna’_ drive in this shit? I’m not letting that happen.” They cut in, frowning. “Please.”

 

“We don’t have any more cots or trundles, either.” The young man behind the counter seemed to have dissolved into permanent apologies. “I’m very sorry about all this.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay. This crap happens. I’ll figure something out. Snowbird, you’re with me.” Their fingers wrapped around her own to squeeze for a second. “Let’s get you that shower, huh?”

 

…

 

The aches always seemed to steam out under the pounding of hot water. Nia did her best to hurry, knowing that her friend was probably just as cold and tired as she was. Upon re-entering the room, however, she was greeted with the sight of her travelling partner in the process of pulling on a sleeping shirt.

 

“Oh! Sorry, my bad.” Life on the road meant that privacy was more imagined than anything else, but Nia still tried to offer the courtesy to her fellow performers. She held up a hand to block her view before dashing across the room back to her suitcase.

 

Her friend's laugh was muffled by the shirt. “S'okay, shoulda' stuck my head into the bathroom and asked for an extra second. Nothing you haven't seen before.” They struggled for a second, one of their elbows caught in the shoulder of the shirt. “How's your back? I know you took that landing pretty hard.”

 

Nia shrugged, rotating her shoulder and feeling the tightness still lurking. “I'm sure it'll be okay. A few rounds of P.T.”

 

“Good.” They finally managed to get the shirt on fully, their head popping through the neck hole after a momentary pause. “Hey, when you move up to the main roster do you think they'll give you a title shot?” They asked curiously, moving to sit cross-legged on the twin bed. They patted their thigh after a minute and Nia took up her place on the floor, handing her friend the brush and leave-in conditioner from her suitcase.

 

“I don't know if I'm looking that far forward yet.” Nia tilted her head back into their lap. “I don't know if Creative is looking that far forward either, honestly. Pretty sure my look isn't exactly the ' _Women's Champion_ ' aesthetic.” She made air quotes around the words, trying not to let the somberness seep into her tone. The tap on her head with the brush alerted her to the fact that her effort was in vain.

 

“You and I both know that you'd be a totally badass champion.” Her friend said firmly. “I get that you'd be fresh onto the roster and maybe you don't want to step on anyone's toes, but c'mon. You're the best candidate, you're strong _and_ smart. Plus, you're damn scary when you want to be.”

 

“ _And_ when Creative wants me to be.” Nia tacked on glumly. “I swear, I'm just a caricature sometimes. Pigeonholed in this role of being protective, or beating everyone up like I'm King Kong for the first part of the match then falling victim to some silly little shot to the back of my head. It's so exasperating.” She pulled her knees up to her chest. “I can do so much more than be some stupid muscle, you know?”

 

Strong fingers smoothed over her scalp, encouraging Nia's drowsy yawn. “I understand that. I know that you have to take at least a _few_ of the cards that are drawn for you. And that's garbage because I also know you're a hell of an athlete.” Her friend put the brush down and started carefully plaiting her hair, separating it out to loosely braid it for bed. “I can't believe in this day and age that people still have to work so hard, _uphill_ , against these BS stereotypes.”

 

“It's nuts.” Nia turned her head just a little to catch her friend's eye. “So...what do I have to do to get _you_ on the Creative team? Specifically, writing my matches on the Creative team?”

 

Her friend's laugh was delighted, the noise sending tingles down Nia's spine. “I would be a _terrible_ booker and you know it Jax! Fired within the month because I'd bring some revolutionary idea to the table like...you being crowned the Universal Champion after tearing Brock Lesnar's arm off of his body.”

 

“Shh, we’re not supposed to know about that belt yet. It’s a secret. Besides, they couldn't fire you! I think they're down to two people as is.” Nia snickered. “Everyone's jumping ship now that they know Smackdown will be its own thing. Wonder sometimes if I should too. Like, go do my own thing.”

 

“You do what you need to. Just know that where you go, I'll do my best to follow.” Her friend went silent for a moment as they tied off Nia's braid. “Gotta' take care of my Snowbird.” They continued quietly.

 

“Hey.” Nia caught their hand before they could pull away, tilting her head back further so she could smile at them. “Thanks.” Their resulting blush and stammer stuck in her brain while the two of them bedded down in the small bed.

 

Nia woke at some point during the night to them wrapped around her protectively, their arm over her ribs. A mouth pressed to her achy shoulder and they mumbled something, their voice heavy with sleep. “Hmm?” Nia murmured. They shook their head, snuggling her even closer. They were incredibly warm and Nia found exactly zero problems with being cuddled by her own personal space heater. She soon drifted back off, making those embarrassing little noises in her throat that she usually tried to stifle.

 

…

 

_Another event, another airport_. Nia had to smile this time though, back on familiar turf. She strode through the terminal with purpose, her traveling buddy trailing behind as they turned in place to look up at the high glass ceiling. Sunlight poured in, bathing the various indoor foliage features and making them appear twice as green and lush.

 

“C'mon, slowpoke! I'm not losing you in this place.” Nia scolded, chuckling at the bewildered expression on their face. “What, never seen a sunroof?”

 

“Listen, where I come from the sun is nothing but a distant myth. I respect and fear the brilliant hell-orb.” They joked. Nia's laughter rang out, maybe a little _louder_ than she intended, but it was more than worth it to coax a smile out of her friend. “I'm glad my simple ways _amuse_ you, Snowbird.”

 

“Never change, sweetheart.” Nia shook her head, rumpling their hair fondly when they fell into step beside her. “Now, I expect you to be able to handle yourself in the harsh elements here. No whining!”

 

“I would never!” They protested, grimacing abruptly when they stepped outside. “Oh. Oh _ugh_.”

 

“Ha!” Nia said triumphantly as they hurried to strip off their hoodie. “Welcome to humidity. Any Northerner's kryptonite.”

 

“You're the _devil!_ ” They squawked, stuffing the sweatshirt into their backpack. “The absolute devil. I'm...oh God, everything's going dark.”

 

They pretended to swoon into her arms and Nia couldn't keep from laughing, easily righting them with one hand. “On your feet. You know the rules, after that last fiasco we have a _three_ hour allowance as far as checking in on our reservations goes.”

 

“That's only for inclement weather though!” They protested, squinting up at the blue sky overhead. “Place is cloudless, you can't possibly-”

 

“ _Trust_ me. Weather around here has a way of sneaking up on you.” Nia pulled out her spare pair of sunglasses and slid them onto her friend's face. “Try to keep up!”

 

…

 

“My reservation got _canceled_ because of _Wrestlemania_.”

 

Nia looked up at her friend's words, startled. “What?”

 

“They ' _accidentally_ ' double-booked my room. I'm...I want to be mad but mostly I'm just so tired and hot I'd like to cry.” They said dully, seeming like they were inches from tears. “I wanted to sleep. I couldn't sleep on the plane because there was a baby crying and I forgot my headphones in my checked luggage and I'm-”

 

“Hey hey, shh. Easy.” Nia soothed, getting up out of her seat and quickly ushering her friend off into the elevator. “You're staying with me, then. That's only fair. We'll get you to the room, get you a nice shower.” She paused, essentially propping them up against one of the walls of the elevator and pressing their foreheads together. “You're going to be fine, you fragile Northerner you.”

 

“M' not fragile!” They growled. “I'm hungry and sweaty and bone-tired and I can't tell which one of those is the thing to fix first.” They scrubbed at their eyes angrily.

 

“Don't worry about it.” Nia (who felt a little guilty at the decent amount of sleep she'd gotten during the flight) took their hand when the elevator doors pinged open. “You get in the shower, then we’ll order food. You'll sleep better with a full belly.”

 

“Th-Thank you.” Her friend said in a tiny voice, still rubbing their eyes with their free hand. “God, can you even believe that Wrestlemania is in two days? You're gonna' be in _Wrestlemania_.”

 

“Well, so are you.” Nia pointed out as she opened the door to her room.

 

Her friend waved their hand impatiently. “Fuck that, _you're_ going to be _in_ Wrestlemania.”

 

“I'm going to _lose_ at Wrestlemania.”

 

“I...seriously?” Their expression twisted with confusion when Nia nodded. “But that makes no _sense_ , they've been building you as-”

 

“As a protective, glass-cannon enforcer. With lipstick.” Nia filled in wryly. “I'm good for throwing the other women around and looking intimidating. Me actually winning anything isn't going to happen.”

 

“I'm gonna' kick all of their asses.” They threatened, making Nia tousle their hair. “I’m serious. This is bullshit!”

 

“No, this is how it _always_ is.” Nia corrected.

 

“Okay, look. I’m gonna’ shower because I probably smell like barn. And we’re gonna’ talk about this over food. I…pick something to eat while I get cleaned up. Please.” Their sentences were stilted and tight, like they were grappling with their emotions.

 

“Hey, you don’t need to be all wound up about this.” Nia shrugged, tried to act like her own disappointment didn’t sit heavy in her chest. “I’ll just wait until you’re done and you can-”

 

“Oh _no_ you don’t. If you don’t choose something, I’ll play Yelp roulette again. You remember what happened _last_ time.” They raised an imposing eyebrow. “For the sake of us living until Wrestlemania, I suggest you pick.”

 

“Okay okay, you drive a hard bargain.” Nia grumbled, already reaching for her phone.

 

Those strong fingers wove into her hair, a quick massaging motion on her scalp making her eyes flutter shut. “Thanks Snowbird. For everything.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” Nia rolled her shoulders once her friend had migrated to the shower. Her body felt overly warm despite the roaring A/C. _This is stupid, you’re being stupid!_ She berated herself, staring blindly at the menu for several minutes before using the tried-and-true method of covering her eyes and picking a few items at random. _Hopefully this is okay_.

 

When her friend finally emerged from the bathroom, looking slightly more sane and awake, they wasted no time in plopping down beside Nia on the bed. “Listen up, Jax, because I’m only gonna’ say this once.” They rolled onto their back so they could look up at her. “That’s a lie, but whatever. _Listen_. You’re…you deserve to win. Ain’t nobody that works harder than you, even with this stupid cubbyhole-”

 

“-Pigeonhole.”

 

“ _Whatever_ , stupid dumbass _restrictions_ put onto you by the company.” They growled, poking her knee. “Look, you’re cream of the crop material! _Cream_ of the crop. How can they not see that?”

 

“Maybe they’ve been writing me this way because they think that’s what a ‘strong’ woman is. Big, angry, pretty, and easily broken by other women if they work together.” Nia hated how much she was defaulting to a shrug these days. “I should be grateful I’m even here, right?”

 

“Hell no.” Their irritation at the current conversation did make her feel just a _little_ better. “You could be a brutal heel! Why won’t they take advantage of that?! You have evil potential!”

 

“ _Easy_ , I’m sitting right here y’know.” Nia pressed a hand to her chest and they laughed.

 

The room service arrived and Nia ate mostly in silence, just listening to her friend continue to rant between bites of their salad. Had she known they felt so _strongly_ about this, she might not have even brought it up. But no, the thought of how they might have reacted if she lost and it blindsided them was crushing.

 

“Did you really think I was going to win?” Nia finally asked quietly.

 

“I sure as hell _hoped_ you would!” They folded their arms, exhaling loudly. “But sure, we’ll give the Horsewomen their usual exhibition. That’s cool. Fuck the revolution unless it’s the same three or four women over and _fucking_ over, right? Fuck _me_ , what a load of hot garbage.” They griped, pushing their plate away to get up and pace. “I've got nothing against Charlotte or Bayley, shit, even Sasha, but this is _exasperating_. How the hell do you stay so level-headed over things like this?!”

 

“Probably because I’m usually _written_ like an easily-flustered child.” Nia didn’t _laugh_ , not exactly. The sound choked off in her throat. “I’m written as a trope. I’m supposed to stomp my feet when things don’t go my way, I’m supposed to scream and yell and be _angry_ in the ring. I guess it’s…it’s easier to save my emotions for when I need to get a reaction.”

 

“Snowbird…” They sat down beside her again, hand reaching for her own. Nia had promised herself she wasn’t going to waste time crying over any more of Creative’s choices. She’d done that more than enough during her time with this company. “Fuck, Nia, don’t…look, c’mon, there’s no need for that.” They protested, knocking their foreheads together. “Snowbird don’t do this to me. You know I’m ugly when I cry.”

 

“It’s difficult.” Nia managed to say. “I’m tired of being pushed aside because I don’t have ‘the look’. I mean, I know it will happen just because. I guess I’m more tired of being upset about it.” She admitted. “I’m exhausted over being upset. I know since I’m the ‘big girl’ I’m supposed to be confident in my skin and ‘ _fierce’_ or whatever the hell everyone is saying we have to be like _this_ week. But it’s hard to be confident and happy with who you are when you’re _constantly_ being told you’re going to be passed over for things _because_ of who you are.” Nia tried to put her face in her hands but her friend stopped her before she could, making her look up at them.

 

They were clearly upset, their whole face drawn into a tight pinch of outrage. “You-” They sputtered unintelligibly for a good five seconds. “ _Look_. Listen to me, okay? Just me. With my vast years of life experience across time and space or whatever.” They waved a hand dismissively.” I don’t say all my mushy stuff or go out of my way to try and make you laugh because I think you’ve got it easy, alright? I _like_ making you break character. I like being the one that reminds you you’re _not_ that person. I like letting you shine through, even if it’s just for a little bit. Hell Snowbird, I like _you_. The real you. Fuck how they write you. Some tiny-minded stereotype could never hope to contain the wonder that is _you_.”

 

“’Wonder’, huh?” Nia snorted. “Some wonder. I’m nothing but a crybaby.”

 

“You’re kind.” A kiss brushed her forehead. “You’re _beautiful_ , you’re a model for fuck’s sake.”

 

“I _was_ a model.”

 

“I’m sure you can still get yourself into something fashionably uncomfortable and ignite a catwalk any day of the week. Don’t interrupt me, woman.” They scolded, kissing her forehead again. “You’ve got this great sense of humor. Making you laugh is one of the best parts of my day, Snowbird. I feel like I did my job right if I can get you to laugh.”

 

“You…if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were…” Nia swallowed hard at their serious expression. “Um, never mind, I’m probably-”

 

“What? What did you think?” They pressed, sounding concerned.

 

“I’d say you were interested in me.” Nia mumbled all in a rush, thoroughly embarrassed. _Great, perfect, wonderful. You’ve successfully made an ass of yourself_.

 

“That’s correct, yeah.” They shrugged, stuffing their hands into the pockets of their pajama pants. “I mean, you don’t have to take it that way if me hitting on you makes you uncomfortable. Because I totally get that, I’ll stop if I’m making you uncomfortable. I know that I’m not really…’ _on your level_ ’. I’ll never be as put together or as talented as you are. But I hoped if I told a few jokes, saw you safely through a few snowstorms, then maybe I’d have a shot, y’know?” Their words all spilled out in a nervous jumble, hanging in the air between them. “I like traveling with you. I like _being_ with you. I like _you_.”

 

“I…” Nia was blown away by their confession, stunned silent. “Really?” She finally asked, her voice precariously close to breaking. Her friend nodded sheepishly, staring at the floor. “Wow.” Nia grabbed their arm and dragged them into a hug, holding them tight. “I woke up during the night when there was that mix up with my reservation and you were all wound around me, kissing my shoulder blade.”

 

“You’d hurt yourself earlier. Bad landing.”

 

Nia smiled. “Were you trying to kiss it better?”

 

“…Yeah.” They twiddled their fingers, looking up at her through their lashes. “Is that okay?”

 

Nia tapped her lower lip, the area still conveniently tender from a botched hit earlier in the week. “Y’know, I think this spot here could use a little TLC if you’re up for it.”

 

They nodded eagerly and Nia couldn’t keep back one of those noises as they quickly cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Their mouth meshed with hers in a frantic motion, swallowing her soft whimpers greedily. Nia suddenly felt small and strangely vulnerable. Here was someone who could see her, the _real_ her, and somehow they wanted her _more_ that way. It was baffling.

 

“Why-” She began to ask when they pulled back.

 

“I’ve kinda’ had a thing for you for a while now.” The said breathlessly. “I didn’t know what your uh… _preference_ was, didn’t want to be pushy.”

 

“You _nerd_.” She punched their shoulder gently and they giggled, like they were relieved. Their arms draped over her shoulders and they started trailing kisses down the side of her neck. Nia tentatively put her hands on their hips, her grip tightening when their mouth grazed her collarbone.

 

“This okay?” They asked softly, obviously interpreting her stiffening up as hesitance.

 

“Oh God yes, _please_.” Nia wasn't really familiar with _this_ , but she definitely wanted to see what it could be like. Normally people wanted her to dominate them, to put in all the work. Due to her outward appearance there was always that assumption; she was larger than the average woman and could be _very_ imposing if need be. So _this_ was...different. _This_ was new.

 

They smiled and drew her in for another kiss, those strong fingers tangling in her hair and tugging gently. “You haven't had anyone take care of _you?_ ” They murmured against her mouth. “It's always the same crap, isn't it?”

 

“No matter where I go.” Nia managed to say.

 

“Mm, that all changes now.” Their hands traveled lower, undoing the first button on her blouse. Slowly they worked their way down the line until her blouse was open, exposing more skin and (Nia had to admit) one of her most worn-out sports bras.

 

“Sorry, if I'd known that you would be taking off my shirt I would have dressed accordingly.” She tried to joke, but the heated look she got in return made her stomach clench.

 

“So you would have worn nothing underneath this?” Their voice was a seductive purr. “I like the nice shirts you wear when you have to be out and about, but I could definitely appreciate you with no bra in a nice shirt. Food for thought.” They grazed their hand over the sports bra, one finger tugging at the middle of the hardworking elastic to expose her cleavage. “I like this too, though. Might be fun to tease you through one of these, make you all wet for me without taking your clothes off.” Nia made another sound in her throat and they looked up, smiling at her. “Sound good, Snowbird?” Like they couldn't _feel_ how excited the idea made her, like they couldn't hear her.

 

They urged her to lie back and she obeyed, thrilled and scared all at once at the idea of being at someone's mercy. Her friend smoothed her hair back from her face once she laid down, searching her eyes for much, _much_ longer than Nia was used to.

 

“Is this okay?” They asked again, a little louder this time.

 

“ _Please_.” Nia wasn't one hundred percent sure on what she was begging _for_ , exactly. It just felt incredible to be able to ask for something for once. That helpless sound bubbled in her throat.

 

“Alright.” They smiled and pulled the sports bra up and off, the raw appreciation in their gaze making Nia shiver from head to toe. “Oh God, _look_ at you.” They sighed, the flat of their tongue gracing one of her nipples with a hot, wet caress. “Why did _no one_ do this for you? My poor Snowbird.” Nia whimpered and cupped their head, running her fingers through their hair over and over as they lapped and gently nipped at her peak. “I love your sounds.” They mumbled against her breast.

 

“They're weird.” Nia moaned.

 

“ _No_ , they're great.” They placed kisses that burned like fire down her torso and Nia's breath quickened, her fingers still grasping feebly at their hair. Their hands quickly flipped her skirt up and another kiss lingered on the waistband of her panties, dampening the trembling skin there. “Can I put my mouth on you?”

 

“As long as you keep asking me, you can do whatever the hell you want.” Nia replied shakily.

 

“I'd always imagined our first time would be with the candles and stuff.” They looked up at her, a devilish smirk twitching their lips. “Not complaining one bit. I probably would have tripped over the bed and knocked myself out on the end table, what with the dim conditions.”

 

Nia giggled, the noise weirdly high as she felt those damn fingers curl around the sides of her soaked panties and tug them down her thighs. “A memorable first time, that's for sure. I can make do with no candles.”

 

Her friend kissed her stomach, shoving her skirt up higher out of the way. “I want you to be able to watch me without stressing your shoulder.” Their smug tone was laced with concern and Nia was touched by their worry. “I know you have a few things to do later this week.” They maintained eye contact as they stuck out their tongue teasingly, and Nia let out a soft, keening whine when they dragged the flat of their tongue over her clit for the first time. “Oh, _that's_ a good one.” They murmured, making her flush before they dove in to lick and nibble at her in earnest.

 

Nia threw her head back, releasing their hair to grip the sheets underneath her body. It was so ridiculously strange to have someone eat her out, _without_ her having to demand it or sit on someone's face in a stereotypical display of dominance. Her friend was merciless in their assault, coaxing Nia's thighs wider with just a few hums. Nia started playing with her own breasts as they pushed their other hand into their pants, her hips rolling in sync with the sloppy kisses laid on her entrance. Two fingers breached her easily, sliding in and hooking _up_ to make Nia cry out.

 

“That's right, beautiful.” They crooned against her, the words barely registering while Nia chased her completion feverishly. They stroked her clit with the flat of their tongue and she ground up against that mouth, those fingers, her whole body tightening as she drew close.

 

Nia couldn't have stifled the noises she was making even if she had wanted to. Moans and whimpers poured from her lips but that was alright, it was alright, because her friend was making noises just like she was, their soft, hungry sounds and humming reducing her to quivering under their mouth. “I-” Their mouth fastened down over her clit, Nia's back arched off the bed and she hung in an absolute purgatory for the longest second of her life before her climax struck.

 

Her hips rolled and shuddered and she threw her head back, only vaguely aware that she was practically sobbing with relief. Her friend gently soothed her spine back down onto the bed, continuing to lick Nia's clit softly until it was too much to bear and Nia had to cup their face. Their chin was _soaked_ with her and they looked a bit dazed but incredibly satisfied with themselves. Nia kissed them fiercely while they straddled her thigh and bucked their hips, grinding their body down in harsh, quick motions. “Want me to come for you?” They asked through gritted teeth. “I bet you do, bet you fucking do, beg me, fuckin' _beg_ me for it Jax.”

 

Now _that_ was dangerous, their rough, desperate tone commanding her to obey. Nia's mouth felt dry and she swallowed quickly. “Please come for me.” She said softly, her hands grasping their hips and urging them even faster. “Get yourself off on me, come for me, _come_ for me sweetheart.”

 

Their hands closed over her own on their hips and they tilted their head up, going still and moaning, “Oh, _Jesus_ , Nia, fuck yes,” through their clenched teeth. They went limp and slumped forward, still weakly rocking their hips on her thigh.

 

Nia carefully eased them down, cradling their body against her own and stroking their hair as they shuddered intermittently. “Thank you.” She sighed into their hair. “Thank you so much.”

 

They moaned and tucked their face into the hollow of her throat. “So fucking comfy. Thank _you_ , Snowbird, God.” They sounded completely worn out but sincere, one hand coming up to card through her long hair. “Thank _you_.”

 

“I'll let you sleep, okay?” Nia whispered after a minute of comfortable silence. They nodded, holding her tighter. “Sweet dreams.”

 

“Snowbird, I jus'...” They began, their voice petering out as they drifted off mid-sentence.

 

“ _I like traveling with you. I like **being** with you. I like **you**._ ”

 

Nia smiled to herself as she recalled their words, kissing their forehead and letting her own eyes close.

 


End file.
